


Greatest Wonder

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [73]
Category: Tarot Cards - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Star-supernova</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_She loves to watch the sky. To dance in the violent black night._

_But nothing fills her like the song of hope in a human heart._


End file.
